


Tell You Later

by reeby10



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23334271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: “Did Sameen tell you about the bar we went to last week where-”
Relationships: Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	Tell You Later

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Big_bunbun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_bunbun/gifts).



“Did Sameen tell you about the bar we went to last week where-”

“No!” Shaw interrupted firmly, immediately covering her girlfriend’s mouth. “That isn’t something _anybody_ needs to hear about. Ever.”

Root’s eyes sparkled as she pulled Shaw’s hand away, instead interlocking their fingers. “Don’t worry, I’ll tell you later, John.”

“You will not,” Shaw growled.

John grinned a little as Root laughed and cuddled up to Shaw, the assassin relaxing against her girlfriend despite her professed annoyance. He took a sip of his scotch. He knew he’d never tell them, but he was really glad they’d found each other.


End file.
